disneymusicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiss the Girl
Kiss the Girl is a song from the musical The Little Mermaid. It was composed by Alan Menken and the lyrics were written by Howard Ashman. In the second act, Ariel has already been turned into a human by Ursula, but she can no longer speak. If Ariel can't get her true love, Prince Eric, to kiss her before her three days have passed, she will turn back into a mermaid and belong to Ursula. Sebastian, Flounder, and Scuttle try to get Eric to kiss Ariel so that she can be a human permanently, while the two sit in a rowboat in a lagoon. Sebastian makes the suggestion that Eric does want to kiss Ariel but he is too shy to do so, and that he should go ahead and "kiss the girl" to see if she likes him too. Lyrics SEBASTIAN spoken: We got to create the right kinda mood. SCUTTLE spoken: You mean like candlelight and champagne? SEBASTIAN spoken: Nonsense. It don't take all that. Everything we need we got right here: Percussion. . . strings. . . winds. . . and words. . . SEBASTIAN & ANIMALS: There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say, But there's something about her. And you don't know why, But you're dying to try. You wanna Kiss The Girl. Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. Possible she wants you, too. There is one way to ask her. It don't take a word, Not a single word. SEBASTIAN: Go on and Kiss The Girl. spoken Sing with me now: sung Sha la la la la la, my oh my. Look like the boy too shy. Ain't gonna Kiss The Girl. Sha la la la la la ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame, too bad. He gonna miss the girl. PRINCE ERIC spoken: You know, I really ought to know your name. Maybe I could guess. . . Alexandra? Annabelle? Beatrice? SEBASTIAN: Ariel! Her name is Ariel! PRINCE ERIC spoken: . . .Ariel? Ariel? Hey, that's kinda pretty. Okay--Ariel. . . SEBASTIAN & ANIMALS: Now's your moment, Floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon, No time will be better. She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until you Kiss The Girl. Sha la la la la la, don't be scared. You got the mood prepared, Go on and Kiss The Girl. Sha la la la la la, don't stop now. Don't try to hide it How you wanna Kiss The Girl. Sha la la la la la, float along. And listen to the song, The song say Kiss The Girl. Sha la la la la la, the music play. Do what the music say. Go on and Kiss The Girl. Go on and Kiss The Girl. You've gotta kiss the girl. Go on and Kiss The Girl. Go on and Kiss The Girl! Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Content